


How does he?

by FatyGSquare



Series: Quarantink [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Quarantink Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: It is not the first time he faces this.It is definitely not the first time he gives in.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666186
Kudos: 17





	How does he?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!!! I'm coming back with this challenge!!! Yay~ It'll take me sometime to catch up, but I'll get there. The prompt for this was 'temptation'
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so please forgive any and all mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

It would be so easy. He could just reach out his hand and have it. Have him. And there is no way the man kneeling before him would be able to refuse. How would he, when he is before the most powerful man in the World?

The temptation to give into his urges, to finally have that tan and built body serve him through the night- through every night. To feel that body rocking with his, delirious with pleasure and lost to the world. Such a sweet thought, isn’t it?

The man looks up through thick and long lashes, those brown eyes igniting a fire inside him. Nothing new, really.

_ Don’t give in. Do not give in. Don’t! _

The voice in his head roars. Because he swore an oath, he bound himself to the woman a few steps behind him, the pact sealed with the child growing in her belly.

He closes his eyes, fisting his hands and welcomes the sparks of pain from his nails biting into his palms.

_ Do it. Take him to your chambers. Let him have you once again. _

He recognizes this new voice inside of him, one he followed blindingly in the past. Before their deaths, before the crown, before the political alliance they call a marriage.

He stands, proud and powerful, ceremonial armor perfectly in place. Those powerful legs covered in black leather, the intricately decorated metal covering his torso, the sword hanging from the belt around his hips sways.

A deep breathe, he opens his eyes. And nods.

No need for words, no need for any grand gesture.

  
  


When the full moon is high in the sky, he wraps his legs around him, pushing him in deeper. Moans and groans and fervent pleas to keep going harder, faster, just more. He reaches his climax soon after, back bent in an impossible curve, nails digging in his lover’s arms and scratching deep when he doesn’t stop, just keeps going without a rhythm until he spills inside him.

“Yuzuru…” he whispers and it is a prayer, if he has ever heard one.

He opens his eyes and stares, the shadows chased away by cold moonlight. His handsome face, caring and gentle and perfect. He leans down to kiss him, soft and unhurried, as if they had all the time in the world.

He falls asleep caged in his arms, the only place he has ever felt completely safe.

The sun warms his naked skin come morning, and the light blinds him. He groans. Another night gone, another furtive glimpse into what he wishes he could have. Another tear running down his face.

Calm, composed, regal, powerful. A magnificent ruler to their kingdom. A man who never acts without thinking first.

That’s what his people think of him.

Broken, selfish, lustful, lost. A wandering soul trying to survive, a shattered heart that is never healed.

That is what he is.

In the morning light, naked on his sumptuous bed with silk sheets tangled and stained, he is nothing more than a man who caved again.

But how could he not?

How does Yuzuru stay away from the temptation that is Javier? 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
